Twins
by koolthekat962
Summary: This is the remake of tori's twin Tally. How different would Victorious be if Tori had a twin named Tally?What if Beck and Jade were never together and Beck fell in love with one of the twins and Andre with the other? What if Jade was actually NICE! R
1. Chapter 1

Here is the remake of Tori's twin Tally

here is the chapter

this means Tally is singing

regular is Tori singing

and this is both singing

Tally's POV

Flashback:

Me and Tori were working on our science project when Trina walked in storming.

"I am so upset!" Trina screamed as she walked in.

"You won't believe who I got partnered with for the big show case!" She kept ranting on.

"Who?" Me ans Tori asked at the same time. Yes we are twins and Tori is the oldest by 4 mins and 45 seconds and she never lets me forget it either. We are fraternal twins so we don't really look alike. We both sing and dance too. I even act some. Our older sister Trina says she can sing but really she sounds like a drowning cat.

"Andrew Harris a tenth grader." ahhh I have no clue who that is. She started to drag our partner out the door.

"Hey wee got a science project due tomorrow. We gotta turn in a mold mush." Tori informed Trina. I nodded my head to her with my mouth hanging open.

"I don't care Andrew is coming over to rehearse for the big show case and I need ya'll to help us figure out what we are going to do! I know for sure I wanna sing!" She whined. She then proceeded to play some random keys on the piano and sing a note. I think my ears are bleeding now. The doorbell rang and Trina me and Tori went to get it.

"That's him-" She turned to us "- Stay" she commanded us like we were dogs. When she opened the door a guy around 16 walked in he had short hair that in in dredlocks and was holding a backpack.

"Tori Tally that's Andrew" She said with a sigh. He sighed put his backpack down on the couch and put his hands out palms out and pronounced his name right.

"Hey" Me and Tori said together. He looked at us weird as asked

"Twins?" We just nodded.

"Cool you guys go to Hollywood Arts too?"

"Oh no we aren't performers just our sister." Tori said. Trina came over and and put her shoulders around us and said

"yep I got the talent and they got the strong teeth" putting her hands at our cheeks and squeezing them.

"You know they have neer had one cavity?"

"We try not to brag about it" I told him. He just nodded while looking at Tori I could tell he liked her. He then caught sight of our piano.

"Ah awesome piano." He said while going up to it. He went up and started to play and me and Tori just watched in awe.

"Oh my god he's fantastic!" Tori praised hmmmm seemslike Tori likes him I think I might have to play match maker. Man I need to get me a boyfriend. I started to day dream bout random stuff until we started rehearsal. ME and Tori had it memorized by the big show case which was tomorrow. When we got there we were watching two hip hop dancers when we heard what we that was Trina backstage. Trina's princable came over to us asking us to come with him there we saw that Trina's tounge was so big it was bout to burst. We got started trying to help when some how me and Tori were being dragged into a changing room to be changed into some better cloths to perform in the big show case. I was put into a black dress that had a red plaid skirt and red plaid ribbon lace stuff red and black checkered converse a 4 finger ring black cuff bracelet black mascara black liquid eyeliner purple lip gloss and diamond earrings. I saw tori in a black dress a pink under shirt and converse. Hell she looked really good. We were both hooked up to microphones and pushed out to stage. We looked at each other before Tori began to sing and dance. I soon started after her.

Here I am, once again  
feeling lost but now and then  
I breath it in to let it go

and you don't know  
where you are now  
with what it will come to  
if only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
your lost in the moment you

disappear

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be every body's fascination  
in my victory  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

Reaching high  
feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine  
I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how  
it's a little bit closer  
as long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now  
as long as you feel it inside you know ...

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be every body's fascination  
in my victory  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done (Ooo whoa)  
That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run  
But you want it  
And you need it  
Like you need to breath the air  
If they doubt you  
Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction (Ooo whoa)  
not a fantasy  
just remember me  
when it turns out right (Turns Out right)  
'cuz you know that if you live in your imagination  
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination (Oooh)  
in my victory (Oooh)  
just remember me  
when I make it SHINE!

End of flashback:

By the end everyone was clapping and we got into Hollywood Arts! I have a feeling things r bout to change big time.

A/N that was the chapter from Tori's twin Tally next chapter will hopefully updated soon!


	2. IMPORTANT

Hi everyone I'd like to thank you for reading and for wait for my next chapter I'm trying to upload as fast as I can but its gonna take some time especially since school is starting soon so I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter up by the first week of September and I'm starting a one-shot for the Suite Life Series that's London/Zack so I hope you guys read that when I post it. I'm also starting to have a case of writer's block so lets hope I can get over it!


End file.
